Handcuffed with the Enemy
by Leena260
Summary: "You two will be chained together until you realize two of each others deepest secrets!" Triangle of Love! ItaSakuSasu
1. Puppet

I do not own Naruto, or any quotes, lyrics or anything else I decide to use in this story. I will NOT be repeating this EVERY FRICKEN CHAPTER.

* * *

_November 17,_

_It was foreign for me at the beginning of Team 7. The ways Sasuke expressed his feelings. In annoyance, anger, revenge. It didn't quiet make sense to me. I wish I could understand. To comfort him and whisper, "It's alright, I know what you're going through." Just to show him he's not the only one. _

_I thought long and hard on a certain matter involving Sasuke and Naruto. Who had been through the most? Who has felt the most pain? Naruto, he never had any family to begin with and was shunned from Konoha. But then he got more and more friends and then just ignored the stares and whispers. I truely look up to him and respect him for that. Then there's Sasuke. He had a family, a very large family who was murdered by his own, close brother. I feel bad for him, I really do. But something that could of helped him through the years after the massacure is for him to not block people out of his life. He could of had supporters, not that he never did, just more. _

Looking back at my journal post four years ago is strange to me. I wish I new of a forbiddon jutsu that could take me back in time to stop Itachi from murdering his clan. Then maybe, Sasuke wouldn't hurt so bad. Nor would he have left four years ago in desperate search of power from Orochimaru. Had he never heard of the stories and warnings that the teachers told us about Orochimaru? Or did he simply not care? Perhaps he thought he could get the power he needed then simply kill him and get on with his life? I'm not saying that I don't think he could do something like that, I just wonder where he'll go afterwords?

"Sakura-san,"

Turning towards the door of my decent sized office, I leaned back in the chair.

"Yes?"

"Lady Tsunade wishes to speak with you at the Hokage Tower." Looking over the lady I heaved a sigh as I tilted my head back to look at the plain white ceiling.

"I have loads of paperwork to fill out though."

"She said it's urgent." The women persisted nervously. Biting my bottom lip hard, I stood from my seat re-adjusting the long white lab coat that was assigned to me when I became the head nurse at the hospital. Popping my neck, I pushed the large window that made up most of the wall in my office then stood on the seal. "Make sure to see about my raise." I huffed then stepped off of the window seal casually.

The wind blew nicely through my hair as I fell down to the stone sidewalk to the entrance of the hospital. Stuffing my hands in the large pockets of the lab coat, I lept onto the nearest rooftop. It was the beginning of autumn and the breeze was very relaxing on this busy day. Leaves were all about the village. Glancing at homes there were bags full of leaves.

Making my way quickly ontop of the roofs of homes, restaraunts and shops, I couldn't help but think of the possibilities of what Tsunade needed me so 'urgently'. Another sake fest, perhaps? It _IS_ Monday, Tsunade's favorite day to let her worries and built up stress go away by enjoying bottle after bottle of sake. I urged her to just take up acupuncture, but she refused. Landing on the window seal of Tsunade's office I walked to the front of her desk to see her reading over a piece of paper like it was a 101 on sake.

"Good, you got here quicker than I thought." She muttered, her eyes never leaving the paper. I nodded solemnly, craning my neck to try to read a few lines of the paper, but she flipped it over and slammed it down on her desk. Biting my lip absent mindedly, I dare open my mouth to speak. "Sakura," Oh boy, this is an unusual tone she's using towards me. It almost sounded regretful though. "How do you feel about Sasuke's situation?"

My mouth gaped open and I stare at her inquisitly, wondering what the sudden question was for. "I've thought a lot about that, and I've came to the decision that he can come home whenever he wishes." Tsunade clenched her fist and put them to her lips. Her eyes avoided me like I was a plague. "Why do you ask?" I urged.

"He sent a letter," she murmured, nudging the paper towards me. "He's refusing to come back and says that any further missions to come looking for him will lead to the Sound's first attack on Konoha."

Picking up the paper, I skimmed it over, then read it over more carefully. "I expected this." Tsunade shook her head absently, leaning back in her chair.

"You've grown to much, too fast, Sakura." Tsunade admitted. "It's more than I can handel."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You've gone through way worse, and you say that me growing up is more than you can handel?"

A small, almost ghostly smile spread across her face. It disappeared as soon as it came, "I have a mission for you. Everyone else is gone on other missions, but do not hesitate to decline."

"Alright,"

"There's a mission to research Uchiha Itachi. It's been at the top of the list as an urgent mission meant for a a few ANBU, but I took into consideration the little information you've already tooken acount for in the past. Plus you've just passed you're ANBU exam and aced it with out a sweat-"

"I accept." The words poured out of my mouth before I gave any ounce of thought into it.

"You haven't even thought about it." Tsunade protested, stealing my thoughts and speaking them. I shook my head dismissivly.

"I don't need to." I replied evenly. "It's still quite early in the morning, so I'll go home and pack, then leave by noon."

Before Tsuande could protest any further, I jumped out the window and made my way home. No one was home, so there wasn't many distractions. I quickly piled belongings, weapons, scrolls, everything that I thought needed for the mission. My mind was hazy and I didn't quite understand why I was so desperate to do this mission. After packing everything that I needed at home, I quickly stopped at my office and grabbed a carefully wrapped box. Placing it gently in my bag, I made my way out of Konoha, not even bothering to let the memories of Sasuke's leave haunt me as i passed the chilled concrete bench.

Fixing my headband, I set determidly out of Konoha. Focusing chakra into my legs I jumped through the forest. "Now now now, where are you Uchiha Itachi?"


	2. Handcuffed

Well, I actually took a LONG time to think this story through, so I'm not COMPLETELY making it up as I go along.

Oh, guess what. What, you may ask? I, LEENA, get to meet a movie star. Yes, that's right, a movie star. Don't you wish you were me? No, cause I'm weird and I wanna be me. So back off!

* * *

I spent most of my day getting as far away from Konoha as I could until I stopped at a decent place to set up camp right next to a stream. According to where the sun was positioned and where the moon was visible, it was about six or seven. My stomach grumbled angrily as i set up my sleeping bag and prepared firewood to start a fire. Before I even thought of lighting the perfectly set fire, I went in search of food. Vegetables and fish. I couldn't stand killing a helpless little animal, skinning it, then holdin it out above the fire.

Knealing down beside the stream, I noticed plenty of large, chunky fish swimming about. Pulling out a kunai, I spun it around my finger before plunging it into the largest fish I could see. Walking back to where I set up camp, I smelled the burning of wood, then noticed from behind a tree the fire I set up blazing proudly. Calmly, I walked towards camp, my food shishcobobed on my kunai. Looking around, I picked up a stick then transferred my fish onto it. Tossing the kunai at the edge of the fire to burn off the fish scent, I sat down, holding the fish over the fire. The prescence of someone was obvious, but the feeling of eyes boring into my back was unbearable. I couldn't help but frown. It was really irritating me to have someone just _staring_ at me.

Heaving a sigh, I turned around to stare into the thinned out tree. The wind blew softly sending a few leaves to dance in the wind. "Thank you for starting up a pleasant fire, but I insist you come down."

No reply came. The only question running through my head was how whoever was staring at me could _stare_ at me without _me_ seeing _him!_

Without another word I turned to the fire and pulled my knees to my chest as I stabbed the lower end of the stick into the ground so the fish dangled above the fire. Bringing my heels to my side I pushed up from the ground and sat on my heels. Reaching into the pouch on my thigh and grabbed six newly sharpened kunai that just got out of the shop yesterday. Examining the trees around me, I flew one kunai at the six trees closest to me. One of which was the one where the person perched.

Clasping my hands together, green chakra swarmed around my hands then zipped towards the kunai. The chakra cut off from my hands then circled the kunai's at the same pace.

Spider Web Technique, one of my newly adapted jutsus that Shino had taught me a year ago. A little bit of my chakra surrounds the multiple kunai, then, when someone else with a different chakra pattern passes the trees, or whatever is set up, the chakra will create a spider web like barrier, keeping or pushing the enemy out.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by as I stare at the cresent moon directly above me, the sky a midnight blue. The eyes never seemed to blink or look at something else because my back seemed to start burning. They made no move to attack, nor come down, so i left matters alone for now. Sprawling out on the thin layer of grass and fallen leaves I gaze at the stars.

Everytime when I was assigned a mission, I would always enjoy laying down and gazing at the stars before going to sleep. If you gaze at them long enough, you notice them start moving. It's really cool to watch.

But my favorite is when there's a shooting star. Before Sasuke left I always hurriedly wished for him to take a liking towards me. After he left, I always wished for him to return. Now, as a shooting star shot across the sky, I closed my eyes and wished for someone to love me.

Opening my eyes I jumped to my feet, pulling two kunai from my piuch and holding them in either hand. The chakra barrier was activated, but who would of tried to get through? Or maybe out? "Hey, If there's someone up in that tree and you want to get out, come down here and I'll break the barrier for you to get out!"

No reply was heard but the rustling of tree leaves from where I was staring. A little boy walked out from around the tree trunk. He was skinny, boney really and had long shaggy hair. "Can I get out?"

"Do you have parents, kid?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. He was about 12 years old, not as little as I thought. He nodded slightly. "What villiage are you from?"

"Cloud," he replied nervously, brushing his bangs from his eyes. Instinctivly, I walked over to him, brushing his bangs past his eyes. He had a black, swollen eye.

"What are you doing so far from home?" I asked, holding my hand over his eye, green chakra surrounding both his eye and my hand. He backed away with a friegtened look. Smiling reassuringly, I waved him towards me. "I'm a medical ninja, I just want to heal your eye before I let you out."

He stepped towards me hesitantly. I placed my hand back over his eye, "I'll bring you back home." I assured, taking my hand away from his healed eye.

"There's no need for that," he said innocently. Furrowing my eyebrows, I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but froze as his hand wrapped around my neck. I felt my chakra pouring out of my body like water down a waterfall. I knew i didn't have much left, but was lucky enough for him to take his hand off my neck leaving me with little power.

"What are you?" I hissed, reaching for a kunai in my pouch but felt his foot step rouchly on my forearm. This wasn't like having your chakra drained. I knew how it felt to have barely any, but this was far from it. I felt dizzy, sick to my stomach. When something seemed so close it was so far away. Hallucination? I don't know how the child did something like this, but I needed to get away.

I tried standing, but forgot about the foot on my forearm, pressing down with all his strength. I felt something wrap around my wraist and ended with a _clink_. Looking down at my arm, I saw a handcuff glowing with dark green chakra around my wrist, the other laying on the ground beside me. It was hazy and everything looked like it was doubled.

I concentraded hard on trying to focus on reality, not the doubles or size of things. Looking around i saw the boy taking the kunai out of the tree trunks one by one and tossing them into the fire. It almost sounded like he was humming. I focused on him, and got a rough thought of what he was humming

"In the forest, now I speak

Finding love is one two three

Cupid, Cupid, where are you

I have a story to share with you"

The barrier was completely tooken apart now and the boy knealt beside me. "In the forest, now I speak," he hummed, unwrapping my shuriken pouch from my left thigh and throwing it into the fire. "Finding love is one two three" he sang, unwrapping my kunai pouch and taking three out. "Cupid Cupid where are you?" he hummed, throwing the rest of the pouch in the fire. "I have a story to share with you."

I flinched as he appeared behind me, his head above mine. He brushed my bangs from my face and I tried to turn my head but it just bobbed in either direction. This wasn't some kind of hallucination. It was something more. Maybe a combination?

I glare at the boy in front of me, his face was set straight and solemn. His head disappeared to my left followed by a thick sword. I faintly heard someone say, "You little rascal."

My hand was lifted and my eyes slowly shifted to see my arm floating up in the air with nothing holding it. After my hand it was my head, then my torso, then my legs till I was fully standing. My head bobbed in place. My body seemed controled, like a puppet on strings. I dispised this feeling. The helplessness of not being able to do things on your own. My pride has deminished a great lot after losing my chakra to the boy, but anger boiled inside of me as I saw one man.

The man who made my first love go revenge-driven. Uchiha Itachi. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a blue, fish-looking man and a boy jumping and dodging each others blows. "Now now, Cupid guide her!"


	3. Akatsuki's Lair

Hello, my dear readers, let me just say that this chapter of the story is in MY point of view!

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened as she was thrusted foreward by the strong pull of the other handcuff as it zoomed foreward, aimed at Itachi. He watched it, calculating what move it might make, then decided on simply side stepping it, watching it as it flew by. Closing his eyes, he jumped up letting the glowing green handcuff fly back towards Sakura. Opening his eyes, he watch the glowing cuff as it float in mid air. His gaze then looked at the pink haired girl wearing ANBU gear yet no mask. A Konoha head band was secured on top her head and tied behind her head. She looked dazed, confused and it was obvious she wasn't in full control of her body.

Itachi's eyes flickered to his normal black onyx eyes, then returned to his sharingan. Narrowing his eyes, he noticed the handcuff out of sight. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw the cuff secured around his wrist. Turning his head toward Kisame and the boy they were in search of, he narrowed his eyes. The boy was laughing, laughing at _him_. "What did you do you little mutt?" Kisame snapped kicking him to the ground. The boy continued to laugh on the ground.

"You two will be chained together until you realize two of each others deepest secrets!" he chuckled, staring at the two who were being pulled together.

Sakura's vision began clearing up enough to notice where she now stood. Rubbing her eyes, she felt warmth radiating from her side. Turning to her side, she looked up to notice flaming crimson eyes with three single comas. Her head snapped towards the boy rolling on the ground and her anger, that she had kept in the "normal" range like most of her friends had described, split. "You little _brat_! What did you do?" she snapped, stomping towards him, but was held restrained by the other end of the handcuff. She didn't even realize who exactly she was handcuffed to, and what exactly he could do to her at the time. Her head turned towards him with a glare.

"Are you _coming_?" Sakura hissed, tugging on her side. He narrowed his eyes at her, almost daring her to say anything else. That's when it struck her and brought her back to the real world. Her face turned grave and she focused chakra into her right hand, her free hand. Bringing her fist in the air, she readied herself to strike the chain in the middle of the two cuffs, but was held restrained. Looking up, she glared into sharigan eyes.

"If you hit it, we both get hurt."

She glared at him furiously. She didn't know much about chakra cuffs, so she relyed on his experties. Pulling her hand away, she turned in the opposite direction. Both Itachi and Sakura look at Kisame who was looking around confused. Looking up to meet their questioning glares, Kisame answered. "He disappeared in thin air!"

Sakura bit her lip absently, her heart racing as she stare at the ground in contemplation. How was she going to survive even a night with these two? "Looks like you're stuck with us pinklett." Kisame chuckled, walking over to them. Sakura scoffed, rolling ehr eyes.

"Oh yes stuck with S-class murderers, that's just dandy. Have you planned on a way to kill me yet?" she muttered, placing her free hand difiantly on her hip.

"Actually, Leader wanted to have a medical ninja around. We have a few, but they lost their chakra too easily. For you to still have chakra after that little mutt touched you, you've proven yourself to the Akatsuki." Kisame declared, attaching his sword to his back. Sakura huffed, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You think i'd help people like you? People who've betrayed your clans?" she snapped. A grin spread across Kisame's face.

"What mission were you assigned in these parts?" he asked. Sakura hesitated. "We're awfully close to the Sound village. Neh, Itachi, isn't your brother with Orochimaru?"

Itachi nodded. "I heard you had a liking to him,"

Sakura concentrated chakra into her fist and sent it flying at Kisame. While in the process of jumping out of the way, her fist connected with his upper thigh. He landed not to far where he stood before, clutching his upper thigh. "You _bitch_, you broke my thigh!"

"I _chipped_ your _femur_! You big baby, toughen up!" Sakura spat, sticking her tongue out. Kisame growled, then muttered something to himself.

"Heal it, now, Pinky!" Kisame ordered.

"Get up, now, Fishy!" Sakura ordered in the same tone.

"Fishy?" Kisame growled, grabbing the handle of his sword. Itachi shot a glare at him. Kisame's hand fell to his side.

"Heal him." Itachi ordered, facing Sakura. Sakura scoffed.

"I don't have any chakra left since that boy took most of it. How 'bout _you_ heal him?" Sakura suggested. Itachi narrow his eyes at her then turned around and walked away. Sakura was tugged behind him.

"We're going back to the Mian base with _her_?" Kisame growled. Itachi didn't reply, just kept walking with Sakura trailing behind him. She was just about to go into enemies territory. Sakura was just about to go into the bulls cage.

A small uneasy sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

* * *

Sakura's POV:

The walk to wherever I was being taken wasunbearable. Being tugged along by Itachi with a metal clank every step we took. Kisame whined about his femur the whole time. And to top it off, they were the **_Enemies_**. Listing top one on the weirdness scale if you ask me. But it was a mission, a mission that I accepted without a seconds hesitation. There must be a reason why I replied the way i did. Something, in the back of my mind urged me to say yes. I have to admit, when I was setting up camp, I knew I was near Sound and the thought of going to get Sasuke crossed my mind.

We neared a large mountain and Kisame cheered, "Finally!"

I had to take a few long strides before I was side by side with Itachi. I couldn't stand being tugged along in the back anymore. He kept his eyes ahead as we walked around a large boulder and into a black cave. "How are we supposed to-?" I whispered, looking around. Before I was able to finish my question, a small fire blazed in Itachi's free hand. He began walking, pulling on the chain in annoyance. I followed with a huff and swung my arms back and forth by my sides making them pull against Itachi's wrist. As my cuffed wrist swung foreward he grabbed my wrist and held it in place by my side. "I'm a big girl and can walk on my own!" I muttered, trying to yank free my hand but to no use. He held my wrist firmly in his as we made our way down the fire-lit hallway into the Akatsuki's lair.

There was a light at the end of the hallway and we walked into the opened room. My heart dropped as I saw not an empty cave like I had expected, hoped for, but filled with four other deadly ninjas. I knew one from an earlier encounter, Diedara. And the other three from the BINGO book I was allowed to read over once when Tsunade was wasted. This was going to be a long mission.

"Just kill me now," I sighed, looking around and taking every ounce of information as I could get of this place.


	4. Avoiding Sharingan

Okeeeyyy, so, yeah, Sakura's POV for starters-

* * *

It was around one or two in the morning when we first walked into the Akatsuki's main base. It was intimidating, really, to be stuck with not one, not two, but _six_ deadly S-class missing ninjas. Itachi walked over to the opposite side of the entrance and sat down, pulling me alongside. I stood next to him while he rested against the rocky walls of the mountain's core. Looking around carefully, my eyes snapped to where Kisame and Diedara stood. Both of them laughing and pointing in our direction. My fists clenched as I glare at the two who held my gaze. Stepping foreward only allowed me to be pulled back by Itachi. With a growl of frustration, I slammed my fist into the wall behind me as I continue to glare at the two. Their eyes went from a teasing matter to shock as they looked from my free hand to Itachi's. Glancing down at his hand I noticed the outside of his fist bloody, just as mine was. Experimentally, I brought my free hand to my cuffed hand that glowed a weary green. The chakra pulled my scratched skin together, and healed it.

My eyes narrowed as it did the same thing to Itachi's hand. "I see,"

Sliding down against the wall, I nodded my head absently. "If one of us tries to break this chain we both get hurt. Let's not try to see what happens either. If one of us gets hurt, or hurt each other, then the same injuries happen to the other." I inquired, biting the inside of my cheek. So, there isn't much I can't do now. I can talk smack and do what I want, and no one can hurt me unless they want to hurt Itachi also.

I couldn't help but smile. It was just too perfect. This will be wrote down in history. Haruno handcuffed to dangerous Uchiha murderer and neither of them could hurt each other.

I almost didn't notice the eyes boring into the side of my face. Turning my head towards Itachi, I saw him eyeing my carefully. "What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He didn't reply, but just faced ahead as he stood up. Pulling the chain upwards, my arm followed. "Haven't you heard of a gentlemen?" I snapped, standing up after him. Diedara and Kisame walked up to us with sly grins.

"We're S-class ninjas, Pinky, there's no such thing as being a "Gentleman"." Diedara stated, crossing his arms.

"Well that's just stupid! Along with you." I replied with a slight smirk. Diedara's eyes narrowed, as he smirked.

"You sure are brave now, Pinky. Watch what you say to us."

I tilted my chin up, "Or what?" I snapped. I wont back down to someone like them. They can't do me any harm. Diedara raised his hand to smack me, or punch me, but Itachi pulled me to his side making Diedara's hand crash into the wall behind me. Diedara's eyes gaze ahead, knowing what would happen if he made eye contact with Itachi. Narrowing my eyes, I knudge Itachi in the ribcage. "Where are we supposed to sleep?"

Itachi closed his eyes, not replying. "We sleep wherever in this headquarters. There are no special rooms." Kisame explained with a smirk. "So don't do anything naughty."

My jaw dropped in disguist, "You wish you could see live action like that." I retorted, rolling my eyes. Kisame's smirk disappeared and Deidara burst into laughter. Itachi began walking away from them, making me do the same. I've said this once, but this couldn't get perfect. At first it was supposed to be a deadly mission, but now, now it will be a piece of cake!

* * *

Regular POV

* * *

It was later in the morning when Sakura awoke again after hazy memories. This time, she glances over at Itachi to see him in the same position, staring in the same direction as before she first went to sleep. "Do you ever sleep?" Sakura murmured, cracking her back. No reply was given from the emotionless murderer.

Out of knowhere, a hand was wrapped tightly around Sakura's neck, blocking the air from getting to her lungs. Looking to her side she saw Itachi staring at her with impassive eyes and his grip tightened. Instinctively, her hands grabbed Itachi's forearm merciless. He stare at her from a long moment until he needed air to fill his lungs. A sharp pain flew through Sakura's arm where she had been squeezing Itachi.

"The hell?" Sakura snapped after her pulled away and leaned against the wall. "Did you _hear_ what I told you earlier? Or are you deaf just as you are blind?"

Itachi lean his head against the wall and clased his eyes with a silent sigh. "You heard what the little boy said to get these chains off, so you _better_ open up!" she hissed, rubbing her forearm.

Silence ensued them along with the blackness of the cafe. Sakura gulped hesitantly, preparing herself to ask a question that should never be asked of Itachi Uchiha. "Why did you kill your clan?"

Itachi's eyes flashed before hers and everything began fading into a deeper blackness. She couldn't resist staring into the eyes that matched Sasuke's, but also couldn't be tooken control of. Sakura's eyes shook as she struggled to turn her gaze away. A shaky smirk spread across her face as she breathed heavily, breaking away and staring at the dark. "So that's the sharingan?"

* * *

Sorry for a shorter chapter, been busy with school...


End file.
